m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoseCupid/OC Help - Naming, Personalities, Appearances, Cutie Marks, Critiques, etc.
♥Hello fellow Equestrians! Welcome to OC Help - Naming, Personalities, Appearances, Cutie Marks, Critiques, etc.! I wish you the happiest of welcomes, and enjoy your read!♥ Welcome to my official MLP:FiM Original Character help center! Here you can ask for help with your OCs - from naming to their personalities to cutie marks to anything! This blog is always open - so come on in! This blog has step-by-step instructions on how to make a great original character. If you still need help with anything after this, please comment on this blog! (Please note that if our discussion on the blog takes up more than five comments, we will have to end the discussion there and move to a message on my wall.) Enjoy! :D I hope this helps with any questions you have! Naming your Original Character The first step in making your original character - naming. The following are tips to naming your original character! *'First, decide what species of pony you are making. '''This can greatly help in the naming process. If you're making a Pegasus, for example, you may want your OC's name to be something flying-related, or weather-related, as Pegasi control the weather in the canon series. *'Go for puns.' Always go for puns, but my tip is to try to avoid making puns off of copyrighted material. *'If it boils down to this, quickly make a rough personality sketch. If you're still stuck with the above two tips, this tip suggests that you make a small, rough personality sketch. This means that you're making a small summary of the pony's personality, which can also greatly help with naming. For example, if your OC is in love with romance, you may want to go with something love-related. *'''Once you've come up with a name, check and revise. '''This means that once you have a name, go back to your personality sketch and check to see if the name makes sense. **If it does, you are good to move on to the next step! :D **If it does not, repeat the four steps until you have a name you are happy with. Giving your Original Character their Personality The next step is to give your original character a personality. '''IF YOU HAVE MADE THE PERSONALITY SKETCH: *'Expand on each character trait. '''Simply expand on each trait, and give details on each character trait to give your OC a well-organized and clear personality. *'Check and revise.' Once you are finished, check the personality to make sure that: it makes sense with the name, and that overall, you are happy with it. '''IF YOU HAVE NOT MADE THE PERSONALITY SKETCH:' *'Make one.' My suggestion is that, once complete with naming, to make a personality sketch. Once you have done so, repeat the steps in the section "IF YOU HAVE MADE THE PERSONALITY SKETCH" until you have a personality you are happy with. Giving your Original Character their Appearance The following is a selection of tips on how to give your original character their appearance. *'You have a name and personality. Now, begin by giving your OC a color scheme. '''Color schemes are a great way to begin developing your OC's appearance. You take a few random colors, and you mix and match to see what looks good to you, and makes sense with the OC's name and personality. *'Time to get specific.' Like this tip's title, we now enter Specifics Mode. Take your color scheme, and decide what color(s) you want to use for the mane and tail. Decide which eye color looks best. Decide which color looks best for their coat. *'You have the colors, now time to design! Now that you know what your OC looks like, it's time to design it. Draw a basic pony mold (I suggest using paper for beginners) on a sheet of paper, and then, in your head, decide on a mane style which connects with the name and personality. (Hint: in the show, mane and tail designs look very similar). Then design the rest of the pony! *'''Check and revise. Are you happy with how your OC looks? Do you think it needs more work? If the latter, repeat steps 1 - 4 until you have an appearance you are happy with. Creating your Original Character's Cutie Mark This is it - the last step. Creating your original character's cutie mark is vital, and is the main object that makes your original character unique. The following section is a series of tips on creating your original character's cutie mark. *'Take all of your finished material and think about it.' Using this route gives you a clear overall summary of your OC. Start with that. *'''Create an overall summary of your OC's name and personality. '''This will help you visualize and design your OC's cutie mark with ease. *This should help you with your OC's cutie mark! Rest TBA. Category:Blog posts